The delivery of video content through television services typically includes conventional mechanisms for transmitting television signals such as traditional radio frequency broadcasts, satellite broadcasts, and various cable television (CATV) formats, for example. Another method, one that is becoming more commonplace, is Internet Protocol television (IPTV), which allows video content to be provided through television services or other services over a packet-switched network infrastructure utilizing Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) and/or related protocols.
While a television is generally capable of receiving radio frequency broadcasts, a set-top-box or other similar device may be used to receive video content delivered through other transmission mechanisms. For example, the set-top-box may receive and process signals from satellite broadcasts or in a CATV format. The processed signals may then be communicated to a television where video images may be displayed and the audio associated with the video images reproduced. In addition, a digital video recorder (DVR) or personal video recorder (PVR) may also be used to deliver video content to a television by playing back digitally recorded video images and/or audio. Accordingly, video content may be provided to a television and/or to similar devices through a variety of services, in multiple formats, and from a wide range of sources.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.